


Avalanche Sneeze

by sarahgirl1998



Category: JewelPet
Genre: Avalanches, Comedy, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Sapphie sets off an avalanche trying to keep Ruby from doing so. The idea and base script are taken from Putt-Putt Saves the Zoo.





	Avalanche Sneeze

(Sapphie and Ruby come to a cliff with a large amount of snow on it. A very small bit of snow falls off the cliff.)

Sapphie: Look at all that snow up there, it looks dangerous! (to Ruby) We better be quiet, Ruby, or we might cause an avalanche.

(Ruby's nose twitches as she is about to sneeze.)

Ruby: Aah... Haaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAAAAH--

(Before she can sneeze, however, Sapphie covers her nose with a paw. Ruby's sneeze disappears and she sighs with relief. Sapphie smiles as well.)

Ruby: Phew. Thanks!

Sapphie: That was a close one!

(Just after she finishes saying that, however, she sneezes.)

Sapphie: HaaaaAAAAH-- CHYEW!

(All of the snow falls off the cliff, but Sapphie and Ruby move out of the way just in time. Sapphie sighs with relief while rubbing her nose on her paw.)

Sapphie: Phew...


End file.
